Distorted Time Space
by Tsunade
Summary: Alternative Universe fic where Setsuna's garnet rod disappeared. I can't say anymore or else it would ruin the story. Just R/R. (5/21 - Chapter 6 uploaded! *cheers* This will be the LAST one I upload until finals is over!! Please enjoy and of course revie
1. Unexpected Return of Youth

[Author's Boring Note - Read at your own discretion]  
  
This story occurs in the era after the Z fighters defeated Buu.   
As you know, the story line of Dragonball Z stops for 10 years.   
I'm writing about what happened during that time. Several characters   
in each series (Sailor Moon and Dragonball Z) are used in this   
crossover, but not all of them. At this time, Trunks is 9 years   
old, Goten is 8, and they can fuse to become Gotenks. Please note   
that in this story, Mamoru is nonexistent and you will find out   
why soon enough. And the senshi are in their "Super" stage. You   
do have to know both series pretty well to understand this story!   
I do not own any of the characters I use, as they are copyrighted   
to Naoko, Akira, the others who aided in the production of our   
beloved anime, as well as TOEI entertainment, DiC, Funimation,   
Cwi, and the others. (Blab, blab, blab.) I do take full credit   
for the story line. That is all. Enjoy!  
  
--------------------  
  
Chapter One - Unexpected Return of Youth  
  
A girl in pink pajamas walks sleepily down the stairs.  
  
"Usagi! You're up early today!" Her mother gasps, "Are you feeling   
all right, honey?"  
  
"I'm fine, mom."  
  
Usagi really didn't know what woke her up. Instinct, perhaps? She   
was still quite sleepy...  
  
"My backpack, mom. I'm late..." She mumbled.  
  
Her mother eyed her father across the table. He raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Honey, it's Saturday."  
  
"Oh." She blushed, feeling stupid.   
  
Dizzily, she walked back up into her room, shutting the door   
silently.  
  
"Hi, Luna." She patted her sleeping cat on the head while struggling   
to get back into bed herself.  
  
The black cat opened one eye, annoyed.  
  
"Usagi!" She screeched, suddenly scooting away, "What in the world   
is happening to you?"  
  
"What's wrong, Luna?" The girl asks, alarmed.  
  
"You're... you're... you're..." Frantically, the cat pointed to Usagi.  
  
"What is it, Luna?" She cried helplessly, suddenly noticing a voice   
change in herself.  
  
Luna's eyes looked as if they were about to bulge right out.  
  
"Usagi, you're shrinking!" She finally screamed.  
  
Usagi turned to face her mirror. Indeed, as Luna said, she watched in   
horror as her body shrank right in front of her own eyes. Soon, she   
regressed to a little girl of about 8 years of age. Both she and Luna   
stared at each other, unable to speak.  
  
"Luna?" She squeaked uncertainly.  
  
"You sound like a... child!" Luna shook her head, amazed. "Perhaps   
you and I are having the same dream?"  
  
"Must... be..."  
  
The room fell silent for awhile as the two stared at each other, waiting   
for an answer from the other.  
  
"I'm afraid it was not a dream." Setsuna walked in, carrying a pouting   
child. Artemis tagged behind.  
  
"Minako!" Usagi and Luna both jumped a mile.  
  
Setsuna put the child down.  
  
"You, too?" Minako sighed as Luna nods miserably.  
  
"What's going on, Setsuna?" Usagi began to whine, "Why are we all little   
again?"  
  
Minako crossed her arms, still pouting.  
  
"At least they are much cuter now than in their teenage form." Luna   
whispered to Artemis.  
  
Minako steps on Luna's tail - on purpose. Usagi was still busy whining.   
Luna hissed loudly and jumped on Artemis. Soon, the quarrelsome people   
and cats began to scream at each other. No one could hear anything but   
his or her own spoken words.  
  
Finally when everyone quieted down again, Setsuna began to explain.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry about this incident. But it seems as if the time   
space is affecting your crescent moons," She nodded to Luna and Artemis,   
"Like they're somehow connected in a way. And that is why they have   
grew backwards, I believe."  
  
The cats looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"I must say, the time space has been a bit unstable since my garnet rod   
has fallen into it. I am considering asking the senshi to aid me in my   
search. Because if we do not recover it soon, time could ultimately begin   
to flow in an unfavorable manner."  
  
"NO!" Usagi and Minako screamed in unison. Now both are pouting. "What   
would they think if they saw us like this?"  
  
"Well..." Setsuna sweatdrops and kneels down to child size as she said   
jokingly, "Unless you two can find it for me."  
  
"Sure, why not?" Minako shrugged.  
  
"As long as you don't tell the others about us looking like this." Usagi   
added, not knowing that Setsuna was only kidding.  
  
Setsuna sighed and fell into deep thought, knowing the stubborn girls   
would never let her contact the rest of the senshi without any failures   
on their part.  
  
"Well?" Usagi questioned.  
  
"Okay. Okay." Setsuna reluctantly agrees. She didn't really think those   
two would be able to recover anything by themselves, but heck, what could   
possibly go wrong? Eventually, they'd beg for her to call the rest, anyhow.  
  
"Why wasting time maintaining their reputation when they never had any?"   
This time, it was Artemis who whispered to Luna, who nodded readily.  
  
"Setsuna," Minako smirks, eyeing at the cats, "Since those crescent moons   
of theirs screws up time... shouldn't we cover it up?"  
  
"Oh, yeah! Definitely! I'm glad you reminded me." Setsuna said as she   
searched for bandages. She, too, was becoming annoyed at their negative   
feedback. After all, without their moon portals, the garnet could still   
continue to stabilize the flow of time on its own for quite awhile.  
  
"WHAT? NO!" Luna screamed as she made a dash toward the bedroom door.   
Usagi shut it just in time.  
  
"Sorry, guys. We can't let the time mess up even more - or they could   
turn into babies!" She apologized, putting two bandages across Luna's   
crescent moon. Then she did the same for an equally rebelling Artemis.  
  
"MEOW!"  
  
"Without that moon, they're just average cats." Setsuna told them   
importantly.  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes. She discovered that a year ago when she first   
met Luna!  
  
"Can we go search for your rod nowwwww? We don't wanna stay like this   
foreverrrrrr!" Usagi whined, greatly taking advantage of her youth   
form.  
  
Setsuna decided that Usagi was a very good whiner.  
  
"Come on, then. Let's go to the gate of time."  
  
"We're NOT walking on the street like this. What if someone sees us?"  
  
"Ugh... Then how do you propose we get there?"  
  
After much planning, they finally covered themselves up as much as   
possible. Each of them piled on shirts, pants, scarves, hats, and   
sunglasses... really, whatever they could find. Afterwards, they looked   
more like logs covered in clothing as opposed to children.  
  
Satisfied, the three of them walked to the park, where the entrance   
to the time gate was. Despite the mass amount of people staring at   
them as they walked by, the managed to get to the park in one piece.  
  
"You guys be careful, okay? Getting lost in time space is not funny."  
  
"We know, we know!" Minako whined impatiently, "Could we go already?"  
  
"Okay." Setsuna led the girls to the main gate. An eerie feeling crept   
upon them.  
  
"It looks weird." Usagi complained bitterly.  
  
"Should I contact the rest of the senshi?" Setsuna asked, uncertain   
about letting two kids go into the time gate alone. Although they are   
two of the most powerful ones, they are still children - well, maybe   
the word "still" isn't the best way to describe this situation.  
  
"ChibiUsa goes in and out of it all the time." Minako stated crossly.  
  
"Small lady is 907 years old." Setsuna informed them.  
  
They, simply enough, disregarded her words.  
  
"Enough said. I'm going." Minako didn't even look back and jumped right   
into the time portal. Within an instant, she was out of sight. With one   
last look at Setsuna, Usagi jumped in, too.  
  
Setsuna peered into the portal.  
  
They were gone, indeed.  
  
--------------------  
  
Okay, that's all for Chapter 1. Please review it if you liked the story!   
(Or read it if you just scrolled down for fun. LoL!) Meanwhile please   
check out my other fictions! Thank you! 


	2. A Millenium Ago

[Author's Note - This one's important. READ!]  
  
Ginzuishou is Japanese for the Imperial Silver Crystal; if you   
didn't know or just watched the dub. Also, there had been some   
complications about time. In Sailor Moon, when something happens   
in the past, it is reflected in the future. In other words, all   
times are equivalent. But in Dragonball Z, when Future Trunks   
returned to the past, the destiny of the Z warriors in that specific   
time zone changed, but in Future Trunks' own time, everybody but   
him were still killed by the androids. Personally, I think that's   
not right. So I'm using Sailor Moon's time scheme. Remember that!   
I don't know the exact years in the Dragonball Z world, so they're   
made up. (After all, the time has to go with the story!) More   
information on this in future chapters. So don't worry! Oh, yeah.   
Since Mamoru doesn't exist, Sailor Moon characters in this story   
have a quite different past than the real story, so don't be   
alarmed if you see something different. And as for pairing them up   
for romance? Hmm, well just read the story and find out. I'm not   
intending to follow anybody's idea or anything. To be honest, I   
don't even know yet. I'm just going to let the story flow and see   
where it leads me. ^_^  
  
--------------------  
  
Chapter Two - A Millenium Ago  
  
"Why is time space so colorful?" Usagi asked as they flowed slowly,   
"I thought it was that yucky purplish-gray color."  
  
"Beats me." Minako replied, "Things have been bizarre since this   
morning."  
  
"First I get up too early, and then I thought I was supposed to go   
to school. Come to think it, I think I even sort of... looked forward   
to it! Now, look! I'm back to being an eight-year-old!"  
  
"I guess we are more energetic at this age."  
  
"Yeah..." Usagi nodded sadly, wondering if she had thrown half of her   
life away.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
They flowed aimlessly through time, surrounded by the endless color   
patterns of rainbow. Not knowing where they were headed for nor where   
they were. Minute by minute, their minds were regressing back to a   
youth stage. Neither was scared even a bit. Rather, a fire of adventure   
lit inside their young souls.  
  
The time space was a truly horrifying dimension. Places where one can   
actually see beyond a foot or two were scarce. How vast was it? No one   
knew. But there was one fact that everyone must behold if they insist   
on traveling through this space.  
  
And that is, unfortunately, if lost inside, one may never escape the   
wrath of time ever again.  
  
For that reason, the girls were being extra careful, yet they disallowed   
the fact to ruin their journey.  
  
"At this rate, we'll never find it!" Minako complained.  
  
"Let's split up." Usagi suggested, "If it gets too late, just go home."  
  
"Ok."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Two hours later, the two were still floating around in time space.   
Eventually, they had bumped into each other once again.  
  
"Are we going in circles?" Usagi screamed, irritated.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm about to die of exhaustion!" Minako replied.  
  
"Is Setsuna even sure that stupid rod is in here? What if it fell   
into another era of time?"  
  
Minako thought about that for awhile. The possibility of such a case   
hasn't yet occurred to her.  
  
"Yes!" Minako suddenly cried, eyes gleaming, "That's it! It must be!"  
  
Usagi scowled. "Then how are we ever going to find it?"  
  
"We go into the eras! It's gotta be somewhere, right? Plus, it makes   
a good excuse to travel! We might as well enjoy this unexpected trip!"  
  
Usagi nods, agreeing. It would be a good excuse. After all, Setsuna   
did not seem TOO worried about time. And since Luna and Artemis have   
their crescent moons covered, there shouldn't be much left to worry   
about.  
  
"Well, let's go! I saw a portal exit back over there!" Usagi smiled,   
pointing into space, although they were unable to see anything in   
the thick rainbow fog.  
  
"Where does it lead to?"  
  
"Who cares? I just want to get out of this place."  
  
"Me, too."  
  
So they traced their steps backward to find the exit.  
  
Amazingly enough, there wasn't just one exit. There were several of   
them, each having a different swirl of color off of the rainbow, as   
if it had been torn into pieces. The fog seemed even thicker on the   
other side, but not that they could really see much.  
  
"Seven exits! I thought you said 'an exit'!" Minako exclaimed.  
  
"Well, from far away, it looked like one."  
  
"Which one are we supposed to go into?"  
  
The girls looked around and peeked into the portals, wondering which   
one leads to where.  
  
"Wasn't there just one exit when we first gone off to the 30th   
century?" Usagi asked, suddenly remembering the ruins. It made   
her heart sink a bit.  
  
"All I know is that your ginzuishou led us..."  
  
Usagi took out the ginzuishou; amazed that she had it with her.  
  
It wasn't glimmering now.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"I wouldn't mind going to the Silver Millenium again." Usagi whispered   
solemnly.  
  
Minako nods, understanding how Usagi feels about the fallen Moon   
Kingdom. They've only heard the story once, and it was not the whole   
story. Luna seemed somewhat subtle when she told it. There's something   
hidden away in her heart that she apparently didn't wish to share with   
anyone. Not even Usagi.  
  
"I wanna check out the future and ask Neo Queen Serenity about the   
garnet rod." Minako finally stated after a moment of silence. Of course,   
shopping in the 30th century doesn't sound bad at all, she thought.  
  
"So how are we supposed to know which color is correct?" Minako asked   
while Usagi was still deep in thoughts.  
  
The ginzuishou began shimmering then.  
  
"Any door leads to where your heart desires." Usagi replied in an   
extremely calm voice, not realizing what she had just said. Was her   
future form taking over yet again? ...Just like the battle against   
Wiseman. It seemed like yesterday... She still remembers clearly how   
calm and placid she felt during that fierce battle. A rush of   
courage had flooded right through her weakened body... giving her   
strength to save the others...  
  
Neo Queen Serenity, please return to me! A shaking voice came from   
the bottom of her heart.  
  
She needed courage.  
  
"Okay. Come on." Minako's high-pitched young voice brought Usagi   
back to reality. She watched as Minako nodded bravely and slowly   
walked over to the orange portal, heart pounding a mile a minute.   
She was both excited and scared, wondering what to expect. Would   
this portal really take her to the 30th century? She didn't know.  
  
"Do you have your senshi communicator with you?" Usagi asked   
hesitantly, still gripping the bright locket containing her most   
treasured item.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Call me if you need any help..."  
  
"We have to meet back here tonight, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, okay."  
  
"Our parents might be worried."  
  
"Wait a minute! We can't let them see us like this! They'll freak   
out!"  
  
After many, many last minute instructions to each other, they   
finally said goodbye and left for their own desired timeframe.   
Both were telling themselves that there is nothing to worry about.   
They've agreed that as soon as one finds the rod, they'd return   
home immediately. It was not going to be a hard job. Or, at least,   
they presumed it wasn't going to be.  
  
Carefully, Usagi stepped into the purple portal.  
  
"Silver Millenium, Silver Millenium!" She whispered to herself,   
concentrating all her thoughts on getting into the right era. She   
blocked all negative feedback from her exasperated brain and   
imagined herself running up to her mother on the beautifully   
decorated silver cement in front of the magnificent Moon Kingdom.   
And there stood Queen Serenity with open arms...  
  
Not much later, she was out of the maze of time. The brightness   
of the sun blinded her for a brief moment before she realized   
that she was standing on land. Where? She didn't know. But she   
was somewhere with a solid ground, which is always a good sign.  
  
Green meadow was all she could see. It was endless with occasional   
trees and hills. Birds chirped happily as they flew by above her.   
It was such a beautiful place.  
  
Beep. Beep.  
  
Usagi took out her communicator and found a smiling Minako on   
the other end. Her face was red with excitement and she seemed   
out of breath.  
  
"I'm in Crystal Tokyo! Everything's so cool! So where are you   
now? Did you make it to the Silver Millenium?" She asked in   
a quick pace.  
  
"I'm not sure." Usagi replied, looking around. "This place is   
peaceful and I don't see any buildings nearby. I'll have to go   
up to the moon tonight... I hope I can see my mother up there."  
  
"Well, good luck, Usagi-chan! See you tonight!" Minako grinned   
and hang up.  
  
Happiness was contagious. Confidence grew as Usagi walked through   
what seemed like a green paradise. That dirty smell of gasoline   
and other pollutants were nonexistent here. Just a purified, serene   
land of hope.  
  
Usagi walked and walked, looking for a person or two so she could   
ask for the year. But all she saw was the pleasant greenness. She   
considered transforming into Sailor Moon and fly, but decided against   
that thought. Even in this era, keeping her identity and powers a   
secret was important.  
  
Little did she know, there were others here with supernatural   
strength greater than she could imagine.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Wait, Goten. I think I sense a strange ki." Said a boy dressed   
in forest green training gi with a black colored belt wrapped   
tightly around his waist.  
  
"I did, too. It's friendly but it isn't like anything I've felt   
before." Replied another boy wearing identical training gi as   
the other, only brightly colored in orange with a black sleeved   
undershirt.  
  
"It's coming this way."  
  
The boys saw Usagi about the same time she noticed them. Good!   
Finally, some people! She rejoiced, just a minute ago, she thought   
this world must be prehistoric or something.  
  
"Hi!" She shouted, waving to them.  
  
"Hi!" They yelled back.  
  
Usagi ran towards them, getting a closer look. There were two   
kids. One had odd spiky black hair and looked totally innocent,   
while the other had lavender hair with a rather stern look on   
his face. Arms crossed, he was scrutinizing Usagi up and down.   
Both of their clothing was torn here and there, like they'd been   
in a terrible fight.  
  
"Where are you from?" The spiky-haired boy spoke first.  
  
"Um..." Usagi thought for a second, then replied, "Far away."  
  
"Oh." Luckily, Goten didn't seem to be suspicious at her odd   
response.  
  
"I'm... lost." She added slowly, "Do you know what year it is?"  
  
The boy with lavender hair narrowed his eyes, frowning.  
  
"1014?" Goten suggested cluelessly.  
  
Perfect! Usagi couldn't help but smile. She was in the right   
era. Dimly in the northern sky, she could see the almost white,   
half moon.  
  
Tonight, she would go visit her mother.  
  
"Thanks!" She nodded to Goten. "What are your names? I'm Usagi."  
  
"I'm Goten!" Said the innocent one.  
  
"Trunks." The other one offered as his frown slowly turned into   
a grin.  
  
Usagi grinned back at them. People of the Silver Millenium era   
were polite and friendly.  
  
"You're lost, right? You can come to my house and my mom can help   
you." Trunks offered eagerly, putting his guest's "strange ki" away   
for later investigation. Honestly, all his life he spent playing with   
Goten and no other children. They all avoided him since that day   
he beat up a kid twice as old as he was with one punch.No one wanted   
to be his friend.  
  
"Thanks. Where do you live?" Usagi happily accepted his offer,   
hoping for find any bit of information about the garnet rod.  
  
"There." Trunks pointed. Usagi did not see anything.  
  
"Where?" Usagi put a hand over her forehead and squinted, blocking   
out the sunlight.  
  
"That house over there."  
  
"Umm... Okay?" She still couldn't see anything, but decided to go along   
anyway.  
  
"Can you fly?" Goten suddenly blurted out. Trunks gave him an evil eye.   
Goten always forget that they must keep their part saiya-jin status a   
secret.  
  
Surprised, Usagi wondered what she would answer him. Did he know that   
she was different? Did he know that she bore strange powers unknown to   
the rest of the world?  
  
"Uh... he was just kidding." Trunks explained, "He likes to ask people   
that."  
  
"Oh." Replied Usagi, relieved. Neither child knew what the other was   
thinking.  
  
So they ended up walking for two hours to Capsule Corp.  
  
--------------------  
  
Hi again, everyone! What do you think? Again, please review it if   
you'd like to. Suggestions and ideas welcome! I can't guarantee that   
I will use them all, but I'd love to hear feedback from you! 


	3. Crystal Tokyo in Chaos

[Author's Note]  
  
Hi, guys, sorry about the delay in getting this chapter out.   
I was revising my butt off on the first two chapters! I can't   
believe how much mistakes I made! LOL. If you've only read   
the first draft, reading it again might help you understand   
the plot better. (Yes, I made it a bit easier to catch on.)   
Again, I must remind you that Mamoru does not exist in this   
particular fiction (you will understand why as the story goes   
on!), and so the Senshi's pasts are a bit different than   
Naoko's original plot. Thanks a lot for reading! ^_^  
  
----------  
  
Chapter 3 - Crystal Tokyo in Chaos  
  
Wow. Usagi awed to herself as the trio walked into city limits.   
This land seemed far more advanced than did her own, yet it was   
a thousand years ago. Did the present-day living standards   
actually decrease?  
  
Her eyes wandered from the hover cars to the skyscrapers, and   
the masses of people soaring by. Even in the city, the citizens   
managed to keep the air clean. Usagi could still smell the beauty   
of grass from where she had first left the time portal.  
  
Trunks was keeping a close eye on his new friend. Or perhaps, an   
enemy? Her strange but somewhat friendly ki hadn't disappeared.   
In fact, it grew stronger since they've entered the city. Goten,   
on the other hand, decided to be Usagi's tour guide and showed   
her any places he considered important, which includes the ice   
cream shop, the arcade, and several toyshops.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"We're here." Trunks stated as they stopped in front of a gigantic   
igloo-like structure.  
  
"What is this?" Usagi asked, looking up. "The mayor's mansion?"  
  
"This is my house..." Trunks replied, giving Usagi a look that   
cleared said "you must be crazy".  
  
"You live here?" Usagi squeaked, "It's... it's huge!"  
  
"Yep." Trunks smiled proudly, rejoicing that he has someone to,   
err, show off to. Goten never cared about their big house, their   
hundreds of cars, or such other things he considered petty. He   
just loved the mountains of toys that existed here.  
  
"MOM, I'm home!" Trunks spoke into the intercom attached to a   
grand pole. In no time at all, a woman with the same lavender hair   
rushed out of the magnificent front door.  
  
"Trunks, honey! Welcome home!" She screamed happily, hugging her   
son and saying hello to Goten. Then her attention immediately   
turned towards the little girl who was blinking at them innocently.  
  
"OOOOH!" She squealed in delight, "My little boy made a new friend   
today! How are you, my dear?"  
  
"I'm fine, Mrs. uh... um..."  
  
"Bulma Briefs." The lady finished up for her.  
  
After some more blabbing, Bulma finally gave her son a chance to   
speak.  
  
"She's lost." Trunks explained, "I thought maybe you could help   
her..."  
  
"Why, certainly! Come on in." Bulma said as she walked swiftly   
back towards the door. The trio tagged behind. Usagi was even   
more amazed at such advanced technology inside of the house.   
Electric-powered doors, intercoms in every room, wall TV's and   
computers. Honestly, it seemed rather like a large laboratory   
than a household.  
  
"Where's dad?" Trunks asked his mother.  
  
"Oh, as usual, in his gravity r-"  
  
"I'm right here." A harsh voice interrupted. It belonged to a   
middle-aged man with hair like Goten's, except... his spikes go   
even higher. His loose black shirt and black spandex were both   
torn here and there. Now, maybe this era was more advanced, but   
people had absolutely NO fashion senses. Usagi chuckled to   
herself.  
  
The man's eyes were aimed right at hers. There was a sharpness   
in his eyes that she couldn't exactly explain. For a brief   
moment, they just stood there like statues, as if one expected   
the other to suddenly change into a monster.  
  
"I don't know your name yet!" Bulma exclaimed, breaking the   
uneasy silence.   
  
"I'm Usagi."  
  
"Usagi? Oh, what a wonderful name! Do you like bunnies? There   
is an ancient legend about bunnies on the moon that I used to   
tell my little Trunks! Do you want to hear it?"  
  
"We're going to the playroom." Trunks whispered, wanting to   
escape his father's unwelcome and his mother's childish greetings.  
  
"Well, okay, kids! I will bring you a snack in a few minutes.   
Have fun!" Bulma offered cheerfully, forgetting all about Usagi's   
being "lost".  
  
"Thanks, mom." Finally! Escaped the horrid parents.  
  
Usagi was careful as she passed the man, who was still staring   
at her suspiciously, arms crossed. Just like how Trunks was when   
they first met back in the meadow... only much more serious and   
stern.  
  
After the trio had gone out of sight, the stern man turned to face   
his wife.  
  
"Who is that kid?" He demanded.  
  
"Oh, Vegeta. That is just Trunks' new friend! Isn't she adorable?   
Plus, I don't appreciate my son and Goku's boy fighting each other   
all day. It's about time they learn what real kids their age do   
for fun!"  
  
"Humph! She is no regular 'kid'."  
  
"What are you talking about? She is just an average little girl!"  
  
Vegeta didn't say anything more. Instead, he simply turned his   
back on his wife and returned to his precious gravity room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Minako-chan!"  
  
Minako turned around, vaguely making out whom the voice   
belonged to.  
  
"Chibi-Usa!" She exclaimed, wondering why Chibi-Usa was not   
surprised by her shrunken appearance. Instead, her face was   
filled with anxiety.  
  
Chibi-Usa knew exactly what Minako was thinking. "Mom knew you   
were going to be here." She quickly explained, "She needs you   
in the palace. Something serious has gone wrong."  
  
The garnet rod... Such a simple thought ran through Minako's   
spine like an iced arrow. They ran to the palace as quickly as   
possible. Minako didn't even have time to enjoy its beauty and   
greatness, as she meant to. If the garnet rod was indeed what   
was causing this serious business, each minute wasted was a   
great loss.  
  
"So, where is my future self?" Minako asked, out of breath.  
  
"She's in the castle."  
  
"I bet I will surprise her..."  
  
"No. She knows she's coming... or you're coming."  
  
"...How?"  
  
"She's you, too. I mean, when you grow up, you will still   
remember that you returned to the palace as a child, won't you?   
Mom remembers."  
  
"Yeah... That's logical."  
  
The palace was a disaster. Servants were running wild, screaming   
odd remarks such as, "Time is out of order!" and, "We're all   
going to be old ladies soon!" Minako was well aware of what   
was going on.  
  
The moment they entered the throne room, they were greeted by   
an exasperated future version of Minako.  
  
"My past self!" She exclaimed, "You've got to return to the past!"  
  
Then the queen herself walked over in a hurried pace. "Please call   
my past self as well!"  
  
Minako didn't have the time to hesitate one moment before she   
picked her communicator and dialed Usagi.  
  
Ring. Ring.  
  
No answer.  
  
RING. RING.  
  
No answer.  
  
R I N G. R I N G.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Where is she?!"  
  
"If I do remember, my old self is having fun with her new friends..."   
The queen sweatdrops.  
  
"Uh... do you remember where she had left her communicator?"  
  
"I'm afraid not..."  
  
It was the Minakos' turn to sweatdrop this time.  
  
"I'm very sorry, but you must return to the past and find them   
on your own." Future Minako said with a nervous laugh, "But after   
all, I did it!"  
  
Minako sighed. Just leave it to Usagi to be so irresponsible!  
  
"We did not tell her what is going on, or did we?" The queen glanced   
cluelessly at Future Minako. She shrugged back.  
  
"Well," The queen clears her throat, trying to sound like royalty, "as   
you know, the garnet rod is lost in your era, and disaster is spreading   
faster than you thought it would. It is already beginning to affect this   
time. The rod have mysteriously disappeared here as well. So, if this   
is the case... it means the rod was never recovered in your era. Setsuna's   
power without the rod is only great enough to locate the era where the   
root of this problem is. It's in the past, year 1014, where   
my past self is, right now..."  
  
"I see. I will do my best, queen..."  
  
"But not to worry. The rod alone can't act on it's own. And besides the   
cats' crescent moons, I do not believe there is another object that   
is connected to the time portal."  
  
"Okay."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Minako gave the future a last glance as she stepped back into the time   
portal that brought her here. When she arrived in the Silver Millennium   
era, it was already nightfall. Overwhelmed by what happened in a single   
day, she fell in a fountain of thoughts... being transformed back to a   
child... a visit to the grand 30th century... and now, an adventure   
awaiting her.  
  
Sighing, she wondered how long this would last...  
  
"Long enough." She hoped aloud, smiling. This was better than everyday   
life at home. Tired and spent from the day, she unconsciously lied down   
on the soft grass...  
  
----------  
  
This story will be moved to Sailor Moon Crossovers TEMPORARILY after   
chapters 1-6 are published and perfected. 


	4. Secrets Revealed

[Author's Note]  
  
Hi, everyone! This chapter marks a beginning of a very important   
subplot. ^_^ Also, the BIG plot will begin to reveal! (Can you   
believe it's not already?) I also need ideas for a villain. Of   
course, you can guess that I'm going to be using some of Sailor   
Moon's, but there has to be a greater force than that. Please give   
me any ideas that you have! I have a pretty good note of the big   
picture - ending and all. But of course, it could all change in a   
matter of seconds, considering my brain. =P This is one of the   
longer chapters in my standards. I'm not really sure what type   
everyone likes to read - short or long. Personally, I'm frustrated   
with long, oversized chapters, but that's just me. Give me your   
input, please!  
  
----------  
  
Chapter 4: Secrets Revealed  
  
"Are you okay?" A voice echoed in Minako's ears. It felt distant.  
  
She merely mumbled irrational gibberish in response.  
  
The person lightly touched her arm. When he received no response,   
he grabbed the poor arm and began to drag it, along with the rest   
of the girl's body, in the grass, proud that he once remembered   
to keep his ability to fly a secret.  
  
Minako woke up, thanks to the torment. It was almost dark and her   
blurry eyes couldn't exactly see the figure in front of her.  
  
"Um... excuse me?" She managed to say.  
  
The figure stopped and let go of her arm. He turned around and leaned   
towards her. She could see his big, innocent black eyes blinking.  
  
"Can't you be a little... gentler?" She blurted out, then found   
herself blushing.  
  
"Sorry!" From his voice, Minako could tell that he was just a child.   
He was scratching the back of his head cluelessly. How could a child   
drag me with such ease? She wondered.  
  
"But you fainted and won't talk."  
  
"I just fell asleep..." She defended, wondering if it was really   
the truth.  
  
"Oh." The boy replied, looking away with remorse. "Sorry!"  
  
Minako smiled, "Not your fault. I guess it would be weird to see   
a person just lying in the field, out in the middle of nowhere."  
  
"It was!" He nodded, grinning.  
  
"But what are YOU doing out here?"  
  
"I'm going home from my friend's house."  
  
"Really? But I didn't see any houses nearby, not to mention cities!   
Where do you live?"  
  
"Actually it's pretty far from here."  
  
"So someone drove you here?"  
  
"No. I flew... Can't you fly?"   
  
The forbidden question! Surprised by his own words, the boy could've   
sworn his voice had its own brain.  
  
So they both were pretty astonished when Minako suddenly found herself   
saying "yes".  
  
Silence took over as they stared at each other, silently yelling at   
themselves for revealing their abilities.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Trunks opened his eyes almost mechanically. Usagi's ki was rising in   
an almost exponential manner.  
  
"Whoa..." He couldn't help but awe to himself as her power level grew   
rapidly. What was going on?  
  
Quietly, he stepped out of his bedroom and walked toward the guestroom   
where she was staying at for the night. He gasped as a silvery flash   
of light escaped from the gaps between the door and its surrounding walls   
into the hallway. In a matter of seconds, it disappeared again.  
  
A pair of feet was walking up the stairs. He could sense it.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"You felt it, too, Trunks."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"With this energy, she is definitely no average girl. I tried to tell   
your mother that."  
  
"But it's not an evil energy." Trunks remarked.  
  
"True. But it is still a good idea that we keep an eye on her! And if   
she causes any trouble at all, killing her off won't be any more than   
a little exercise..." Vegeta barked, snorting.  
  
"Okay, dad." He nodded as his father's callous image disappeared   
downstairs. He sighed. Why is his father such an unsentimental man?   
He had no sense of humor; he barely speaks to his own son and wife;   
he treated guests like his life-long enemies... one time, he even   
forgot Trunks' birthday. Once in awhile, Trunks becomes jealous just   
by watching Goten riding on his father's shoulders, screaming some   
nonsense happily. It was something he longed for. Such a pitifully   
small thing, but it would mean so much to him.  
  
It's not gonna happen.  
  
A light crash turned the young boy's attention back to his guest's   
room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Why isn't this working!?" She screamed in agony.  
  
With that, Trunks tiptoed into the room worriedly. A shimmering   
pink crystal was floating above the palm of Usagi's hands. Its   
beautiful light emitted everywhere.  
  
"What do you want...?" She questioned without turning around.  
  
She can sense ki! Trunks knew that he did not make one bit of a   
sound when opening the door and stepping in. Dad was right, he   
thought. This was no ordinary girl. And what was that crystal?  
  
"The light."  
  
Usagi turned around slightly with her pink crystal. With its light,   
Trunks could see that she had changed into a colorful mini-skirt   
with satin ribbons behind her back, shaped like a butterfly. Yet   
he didn't recall her bringing any extra cloths, nor anything else   
at all.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Did this light bother you?"  
  
"Not really, but what are you doing with that?" He pointed to the   
floating crystal.  
  
"... I can't say. You're not even supposed to see this!"  
  
Trunks thought about it for a second.  
  
"Well, I'll make you a deal. You tell me the secret about that   
crystal, and I will tell you my secret."  
  
"What kind of secret?"  
  
"I'm not going to say until you tell me first."  
  
Usagi's child mind rambled on and on with itself. Tell, or no?   
As much as she hated to admit it, she did want to know Trunks' secret.   
She liked to learn all secrets. This was a tempting offer.  
  
"Well, I suppose since you already saw this..."  
  
"OK! Now tell me!"  
  
Usagi grasped the crystal as it stopped shimmering. She sat cross-  
legged on her bed. Trunks sat in facing her.  
  
To make the best effect, Usagi made an eerie face as she spoke.  
  
"This crystal is called the ginzuishou. It bears special powers. I   
was asking it to take me to the moon..."  
  
"And it didn't work?" Trunks asked, remembering her annoyed   
attitude earlier.   
  
Usagi nodded, "Yep. It's frustrating."  
  
"Why won't it work?"  
  
"I don't know." She whispered, "I really don't."  
  
Trunks could see the sadness eyes. Something was clearly bothering   
her.  
  
"Why do you want to go on the moon?"  
  
"Even if I told you, you won't believe me." She smiled sadly. "Plus,   
I can't tell you everything. Tell me your secret now."  
  
"Okay. My secret is that I am a very strong man."  
  
"Huh? What kind of secret is that?" Usagi yelped with disbelief. She   
almost burst into laughter.  
  
But Trunks was serious. "See, I'm a saiya-jin."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"Um... It's a race on another planet."  
  
Usagi stared at him open-mouthed.  
  
"I'm not kidding."  
  
"I understand." She sighs, "I was just surprised because I'm not from   
here, either."  
  
Yes! I knew it. Trunks thought triumphantly to himself.  
  
"So what are you?"  
  
"Lunarian..."  
  
"Like, from the moon?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Is that why you want to go to the moon?"  
  
"Right." Usagi took a deep breath. There were still a lot more to this   
she wanted to tell. Deciding whether it was safe or not, she asked   
absentmindedly, "So how strong are you? Being a saiyo, saiya, whatever?"  
  
"A saiya-jin." He corrected; "you want to see how strong I am?"  
  
"Okay!" Usagi jumped off the bed abruptly.  
  
"Wait! Shhhh... My mom doesn't like me staying up past 8. We gotta be   
quiet."  
  
"Oh."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Wow!" Usagi couldn't help but exclaim as she watched Trunks tear   
through masses of boulders with lightning speed. She didn't expect   
him to be even close to what her eyes could not believe seeing right   
now. In fact, the whole day seemed like a dream. A long one, that   
is. Yet, it was a rather memorable one.  
  
She rubbed her eyes to ease away this possible illusion.  
  
What laid in front of her didn't mysteriously disappear as she   
expected would happen. This boy truly had powers. He wasn't just   
joking about it... That race, saiya-jin, must be very strong.  
  
"So how's that?" Trunks jumped in front of Usagi, grinning.  
  
After a moment of drowning in envy, Usagi suddenly jumped up and   
grasped Trunks by his shoulders. "Please... please help me get to   
North Pole!" Her eyes were glittering with droplets of tears she   
was struggling to hold back. Sincere plead was written all over her   
face.  
  
Startled by her sudden request, Trunks took a step backwards.   
But she didn't lose grip.  
  
"North Pole? Why north pole. I thought you wanted to go up to   
the moon."  
  
Usagi finally loosened her grip, "Even with a power as great as   
yours, you won't be able to fly fast enough to pass through the   
earth's gravitational field."  
  
"Oh... But what's in north pole?"  
  
"Something in north pole can power up my ginzuishou. With enough   
power, it will be able to act as a teleportation device."  
  
"What's the thing that can help?" Trunks asked skeptically.  
  
"I don't exactly know. Before you came in, I heard a voice... a   
friendly voice. It said, 'Child, come to north pole if you're   
having troubles... we have the remedy...' It's like they know   
about the ginzuishou."  
  
"Hmm..." Trunks closed his eyes for a moment. "But, the energy   
coming from there is evil..."  
  
"But it can't be. Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive..."  
  
"But we still have to try!" Usagi took a deep breath to stop   
her tears from pouring.  
  
"...Okay." Trunks sighed. He could emphasize with her about   
wanting to see parents, like he wanted to see a soft side of   
his father... if it existed. There was no way to refuse.  
  
"Thank you..." She nodded gratefully, still trying to hold   
back those tears. Only this time, several droplets escaped   
her deep blue eyes and onto her cheeks. She quickly turned   
and wiped them away before he could notice.   
  
"Let's go."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"If I fly fast, we can get there about ten minutes."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Yep. But it might hurt you..."  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"If you say so." Trunks grabbed Usagi by her waist and floated   
up, then into his usual "flying" positions. They took off in the   
speed of lightning. He didn't bother to turn into a Super Saiya-  
jin. Still unsure of Usagi's powers, he decided that flying at a   
SSJ speed could seriously hurt her. Plus, it was a deeper secret   
that he must still keep.  
  
At first, dust particles in the air blinded Usagi. She felt out   
of breath and deprived of oxygen. But soon, she was used to it   
and managed to open her eyes and enjoy the beautiful scenery below   
her. They flew by cities, mountains, lakes... faster than a jet   
plane...  
  
As they flew north, the weather gradually became colder and colder.   
Off in distance, whiteness protruded out of nowhere.  
  
North pole stood in front of their eyes.  
  
----------  
  
How was that, everyone? I know the big plot still haven't been   
revealed, but I just couldn't fit it all in this chapter! In fact,   
I calculate that it's not gonna happen until maybe near chapter   
6 or 7! I'm still trying to write a bit everyday, but school and   
all that, it may not be until next Wednesday or later that I get   
chapter 5 out. Please let me know if you liked the story or not!   
Ideas, suggestions and advice are welcome, as well. Thanks! 


	5. Moon Kingdom Mystery Part 1

Chapter 5 - Moon Kingdom Mystery Part 1

****

Author's Note

I originally planned chapters 5 and 6 to be one chapter, but I split it into two for reasons I consider pretty important. First, I hate writing really long chapters, (or reading them for that matter, unless the story is really, really good.) and second, I haven't completed part 2 of Moon Kingdom Mystery and I really needed to update this story before everyone thinks the story is dead. ^_^;

Note: The end of this chapter is a bit emotional, but not even close to what I would consider dramatic. Now, I'll quit blabbing and go on with the story.

----------

Usagi gazed at the vast blanket of snow that lay stiffly in front of her. _How could this land of the dead be where the road to the moon would be found?_ But the voice of truth had led her here... she couldn't be wrong.

"Uh... hey Trunks, could you let go?" She questioned uncomfortably, realizing her awkward position.

"Oh, yeah. But can you fly? We aren't on land."

"Well, I know that... you don't have to stereotype all blonds to be stupid..."

"Uh... sorry." Trunks let go sheepishly. Thinking about it for a second, he decided that it was logical for Lunarians to have abilities that earthlings don't. Oh well. Sucks to be an earthling!

As his attention turned back to Usagi, he saw that she seemed to be trying to balance herself in midair.

"Hey, it's not like you're walking across a rope!" Trunks pointed out, laughing.

"It's been pretty long since I last flied." She retorted, holding out her arms to either side. "I'm okay now. We gotta find whomever the voice belongs to."

"How?"

"Like this." Usagi took out the ginzuishou that was embedded into her brooch. She closed her eyes as the lunar symbol embossed on her forehead began to glow, surrounding her in a flash of silvery light. The ginzuishou began to shimmer... and it shimmers... and shimmers...

...And stops.

"Huh?" Usagi opened her eyes again. "It refuses to lead me, Trunks."

"It must feel the evil that's here, too." Trunks commented, glaring deep into the icy interiors of North Pole. "That energy is starting to bug me..."

"But that voice..." _It's true. _Usagi too could feel the evilness that lurked the lone continent. Yet the voice she had heard earlier was dearly and comforting. Perhaps amidst all this evil, somewhere a righteous force remains?

"Maybe that voice is a --"

Before Trunks could finish his sentence, Usagi suddenly gasped as an epiphany struck her.

"That voice is my mother's!" She screamed, holding her hands together.

"Your mother? Talking to you from the moon?" He looked up at the moon and frowned. "She knows telepathy?" _Telepathy... what Babidi used to communicate with us. _Trunks thought bitterly, remembering his disgusting face.

"Something close to that." She replied dreamily, "Except we were talking through our hearts instead of our minds."

"...Big difference." Trunks mumbled, still remembering Babidi. Luckily Usagi was too "in-her-own-world" to notice.

* * * * * * * * * *

"She's coming. I sense her energy."

"So, you say it worked?"

The first voice chuckled slightly. "Of course. I never fail."

'Do not act so arrogant in front of me!" The second voice, apparently the boss, ordered angrily.

"Pardon me."

"Make SURE you lure her in here. The boy with her may sense our negative energy."

"Yes, ma'am."

"And definitely do not allow her to even be near the Endymion castle."

"Right."

* * * * * * * * * *

__

Dear child...

"Huh?!" Usagi snapped as she suddenly stopped in her tracks. Trunks turned to face her with a confused look on his face.

__

I will guide you to the road leading to the moon...

"You will?" Usagi's eyes wandered about, searching for the origin of her mother's voice.

"Who are you talking to?"

"_Shhhh_!" Usagi hissed as she closed her eyes, silently speaking to Queen Serenity.

* * * * * * * * * *

__

I didn't mean for fate to be this way. A red-haired woman dressed in a black gown mourned to herself. _All I wanted was Endymion, not your lives along with him. _She turned around to look at the crystal of truth. _I have always opposed my father's plans to take over the world. _She sighed. _But you've left me no choice. I cannot stand watching you... and my love, together. The Goddesses of Fate_ _have failed me._

Forgive me, Serenity-sama. And Usagi...

* * * * * * * * * *

Usagi and Trunks stood in front of what looked like an ancient castle abandoned thousands of years ago. Its enormous walls were cracked and chipped here and there. What seemed like a darkish colored paint had almost worn off completely.

"Usagi, this is where the evil energy originates! You can't go in there!"

Usagi smiled sadly. "I wish I could do as you say, but this is also where my mother's voice came from."

"It's dangerous... don't go."

"I... have to." Usagi whispered in a shaky tone as she took Trunks' hand and squeezed it. "I came from a thousand years in the future to see my kingdom, Trunks-san. Thank you for bringing me here. I'll never forget you."

Trunks gazed at Usagi awkwardly. "The future... your kingdom... Usagi, that means..."

"Yes, I'm the incarnation of Serenity."

Trunks jerked free from Usagi's grasp between gasps. He had heard of the Moon Kingdom princess, Serenity when he was younger. But ever since the king found out about her love for his son, Endymion, the relationship between Earth and the Moon had been worse than terrible. No one spoke much of the Moon after that... The princess's visits to Earth were no longer welcomed, even despised. But the prince continued to see her.

He had been a bit surprised when Usagi told him that she was a Lunarian... but learning that she was one from the future who was the reincarnated Serenity came as a shock to the young boy. The usually suspicious part of his mind seemed to have left completely, as he believed every word Serenity-Usagi has told him.

"Trunks-san," Usagi shattered the deafening silence, "Thanks again... you should leave now."

"Leave?"

"If what you said about the evil energy is true..." She glanced helplessly over her shoulder at the castle. "I... I don't want you to get involved with this mess I caused..."

"What? I can't leave you here by yourself!" He exclaimed, not knowing exactly why. "If you go, I go." He added.

Smile broke out on her face once again, this time of pure happiness. A lone tear escaped those eyes that shone with thankfulness.

"Thank you, Trunks." She murmured and hugged him lightly.

Trunks could hear the sound of two hearts beating together. 

----------

Hi again, everyone! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, especially the castle scene. :) I hope to write more dramatic scenes in the next chapter. And no, that wasn't exactly romance, either. It's more innocent! ^_^ Sorry that Minako and Goten didn't appear in this chapter... and they probably won't in the next either since I'll be continuing MKM, but I promise they will appear in chapter 7! And remember, if you have any ideas for villains, feel free to leave me a comment. I'd love to hear any misc. ideas or suggestions as well! Thank you, thank you!


	6. Moon Kingdom Mystery Part 2

Chapter 6 - Moon Kingdom Mystery Part 2

Hi everyone! If you made it this far I just wanna say thanks! I'm still enjoying writing this very much ^.~; Some things in this chapter might strike you as confusing for now because not everything/everyone has been revealed. But keep reading and when the time comes, you will understand everything! Keep those wonderful reviews/comments/suggestions coming! I'd love to hear from you!

Note: Queen Metalia is the evil woman Beryl desperately tried to summon during the first series. She appears as a black blob in the anime series and a shadow with eyes in the manga. I'm not sure what her English name is so I'm using the raw translation. Sorry for any confusions caused!

P.S. I've tried using a couple of Japanese words in here due to the immense popularity of it nowadays. Anyway I do realize there are people out there like me who are Japanese-impaired. So _hai_ means yes, _iie_ means no, and _hime_ is a suffix for a princess. That's all!

--------------------

"Beryl-sama. Usagi is here." A servant stepped into the main room and stated.

"Thank you. Take her to a guestroom for now."

The servant bowed deeply and left.

__

I can't show myself to them in this form... The self-proclaimed Queen of Earth stepped in front of her mirror. _It's all your fault, Endymion. You are going to be the one to blame for the doomed fate of your love and her incarnation._

An earth shattering bolt of lighting formed in her right hand and quickly surrounded her. Its tiny arms of electric engulfed her in a ball of pure darkness.

* * * * * * * * * *

Usagi carefully paced back and force between the door and the very back wall of the guestroom. Waiting was definitely not one of her strengths. She sighed impatiently and glanced at Trunks, slightly pouting. He was sitting cross-legged on the soft, gigantic bed, trying not to doze off. But his eyelids seemed to have an idea of their own. Willpower decreased exponentially despite his consciousness continuing its attempt to fight off the demon of sleep. It didn't stop attacking... and he lost control of himself, his upper eyelids met the lower ones... and...

"Trunks! Trunks!" Usagi's oddly startling voice kicked him back into reality. Slightly annoyed, he turned to face her, the need for sleep written all over his grouchy face.

"Do you sense that, Trunks?" She questioned in a hesitant whisper, backing up to lean against the wall farthest away from the door. Suddenly coming to his senses, Trunks frowned toward the door, a bit flushed for not realizing such energy. Its strength weren't too great, he decided, but the evilness that comes with it was enough to absorb light and its entirety.

The door to the guestroom opened as both children froze in their positions. Almost ceasing to breath or carry on any internal body activities, Usagi felt herself suffocating in the deep, dark pool of evilness that surrounded her. _Ugh... You... who are you? _Her mind spoke frantically the words her mouth could not form as she stared at the silhouette that stood at the door.

__

My dear child... Do not be afraid... The shadowed figure responded telepathically.

The tension suddenly eased completely as Usagi and Trunks found themselves grasping for oxygen. When Usagi managed for her senses to return, her head shifted up unconsciously to see the being at the door. What she saw left her in complete confusion and surprise.

It was a beautiful woman dressed in all white. Her lips formed a tender smile, and the expression on her face was gentle and motherly. But her eyes... those were emotionless eyes, it was the only feature that refrained Usagi from trusting her completely right there and then. She noticed her strikingly familiar wavy red hair flowing down to her feet, so long that some collapsed on the ground below her.

"Do I know you?" She asked in a strangely calm way, still observing her hair.

"No. I'm afraid not, my dear." She replied in a similar tone. She carefully traced the disbelief in the poor child's eyes, silently grimacing for her. Shaking the regret that is threatening to spread all directions from her heart, she turned around and cursed under her breath before speaking again.

"I am the one that will guide you to the moon, my child. Come." She said, almost shaky.

Usagi made no move to follow her, and Trunks was glaring at her with total distrust. The short-tempered woman felt a rush of anger replacing any sympathy left in her as she carefully glanced at the children and put on the biggest smile she could ever fake.

"Don't you want to _see your mother_?" She asked, almost hissing, biting right into Usagi's weak point. Usagi narrowed her eyes and bit her lower lip in uncertainty.

"Do not even _think _about it..." Trunks muttered under his breath, scowling at Usagi's thinking self.

The woman immediately noticed Usagi's eyes turn from hesitation to trust, then agreement. _This girl was always known for sacrificing herself for her friends... hmm... _She suddenly brightened. "Well, if you don't want to go onto the moon yet, you can always decide later. You can stay the night if you wish. There are many more guestrooms to choose from." _Even as a child, her heart is no different. _She smirked to herself and left the room promptly as a servant entered.

She bowed gracefully. "Would you be staying for the night, guests of honor?"

* * * * * * * * * *

"_Damn you! _How could you have forgotten about _Beryl's_ castle!?"

"I'm sorry, mistress! I had no idea she would go _there_!"

"For someone with psychic powers as great as yours, you certainly are a horrible fortune teller!"

"Hey, I knew she was coming in the first place..."

"I _told_ you, do not gloat in front of me!"

"Sorry..."

"Listen to me, you bastard. Beryl has the same intention as we do. And if she manages to get Queen Metalia to awaken, we would _never_ be able to snatch the ginzuishou from her! If everything is indeed as you foretell it is, how will I achieve my ultimate wish?"

* * * * * * * * * *

__

"Serenity-hime. Serenity-hime! Please wake up!"

"...Huh?"

__

"Earth is attacking!"

"Iie!!!" Princess Serenity sat up, tears welling up in her eyes instantly. "They can't be... Mamoru-san..." _Finally... They're finally here, just like Mother predicted._

Queen Serenity burst into her daughter's room. For once in her life, her hair was messy and untended for, her pajamas ruffled from sleep. But neither her daughter nor her servant seemed to pay a speck of attention to her appearance.

"Don't worry. Warriors of earth are no match for our guardians." She stated boldly, allowing no doubt to seep into her voice. "But please be careful." That's when Serenity noticed the presence of Setsuna standing shadowed behind her mother.

"Setsuna-sama?"

"Hai, princess." Replied Setsuna, taking a step to stand beside her queen.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, seeing the cloud of hidden emotions in the Time Guardian's eyes, something only she could see.

"Serenity, your reincarnation as a child has came to this era."

"My _reincarnation_?"

"Hai. And I probably should not even be telling you this, but..." The guardian turned to wipe a single tear that had fallen unexpectedly. She turned back to her princess and shook her head slowly.

"But what, Setsuna?" Serenity looked at her with pleading eyes. "But what...?"

--------------------

Ok I know that chapter sucked! Sorry for cutting it off here. I really have to go study for my finals now. I promise I will make everything up in the next chapter! (Yes, Minako and Goten will be there!) I didn't leave much of a cliffhanger this time. Well, maybe... depends on you. After finals, I may go about formatting the first 4 chapters into HTML format for easier reading. Also I really have to finish my Heero/Mina fic before I receive any more death threats from my Heeros. *grin* And I want to write a Usa/Tasuki fic so badly that it hurts, taken on account of SM/FY crossover of course. :) Again, all ideas, comments, and suggestions are welcome. Please email me! And also please review! And as a special request, review stories by Eternal SailorM so she can hurry up and write more of "Future Past" because I really love that story and I wanna read more of it. Lol. Ok that was just random. But please? ^^;

****

And here's something to think about before the next chapter comes out. Who were the two _mystery talkers_ that appeared in this chapter and the chapter before? (Yes, the very pair that spoke about _not_ letting Usagi near Endymion's castle... but then grieved when she ended up in Beryl's instead?)


End file.
